


Proposal

by ozmav



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmav/pseuds/ozmav
Summary: Damian is ready to take the next step with his Angel
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 207
Collections: MariBat Collections





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabwrotewhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabwrotewhat/gifts).



Damian sighed. How was he going to do this? It isn't even that hard. Then again… Grayson took forever to propose to Kori.  
"I refuse to be like Grayson. I will propose and I'll make it the best damn proposal ever." Famous last words, if there ever were. 

Damian set to work. He had created several color-coded spreadsheets. Each had its own purpose. One was her likes and dislikes. Another was for possible venues where the proposal could take place. A third was the patrol schedule of each of his family members. No way were they going to spy on them. Or ruin his surprise. Over his dead body would that happen.

After a few weeks, the day had finally arrived. Damian smiled smugly while sauntering around the mansion. It was go time.

"Damian, is everything alright?" The voice of his beloved Angel filled the halls. She was perfect… and soon… she'd be his fianceé.

"Of course, beloved. Everything is perfect. Why don't we go out on a picnic and enjoy this lovely evening?" Her eyes lit up like the stars in the night sky. 

"Really?! I'll go get a basket ready!!" She zoomed over to the kitchen. Damian smirked. 

"Today is the day…" he whispered quietly while fidgeting with the ring box.

"Back!" Marinette had come back to him with a basket full of goodies for them to enjoy. "Are you ready to go?" Damian smiled as he took the basket from her with one hand, intertwining his other with her own.

The walk down to the perfect spot Damian had selected was nice. However, he was a bundle of nerves the whole time.  
How could he propose to such a queen? Whenever he looked into those stunning bluebelle orbs, he lost the ability to form words. Maybe this is harder than he thought. Maybe Grayson isn't that much of a mess after all.

"Dami? Are you alright?" Marinette's voice cut through his internal musings. He looked at her as she pulled out the fruits of her labour. Damian's breath caught. She was absolutely stunning. Even in casual clothes like this… 

"Just perfect, my Angel." He sat down beside her.

"I made all your favorites, my love. I've noticed that you're stressing a lot lately. I want you to relax, okay?" She kissed him before feeding him a chocolate covered strawberry she had made the night before. 

"Anything for you, my love." They sat there and ate peacefully, unaware of the dark clouds brewing in the distance. Damian turned to look at his beloved. This was it. This was the moment. He took a breath. "Marinette, my Angel… I have a request."

"What is it, kitten?" Her blue eyes were breathtaking… he shook himself off.

"We've been together for a long time, habibiti… you know I would give you the moon, the stars, the universe if I could. You're the most important person in my life… will you-" he was cut off by the loudest crack of thunder he has ever heard.

The skies opened up and a torrent of rain was released upon them. Damian cursed. 

You see, he had planned for everything. Every minuscule detail perfected by his design. However… Damian Wayne was not a God. He may be powered by one, but he himself is not. He could not control the weather, as hard as he may try. 

"Oh no!" Marinette quickly gathered up their things and dragged him under a nearby tree. All the while, Damian Wayne was cursing his luck. In other words, cursing Plagg. That little devil was getting kraft for the year, if Damian had anything to say about it. 

"Habibiti…" this night would be salvaged. He had loads of contingency plans. Tonight could still work if he put the effort in.

"Damian… I have something I want to ask you." Marinette sounded nervous. He turned to look at her, only to find her on one knee. She was holding a ring box with a platinum band placed in it's center. "When we first met… I crashed into your life. Quite literally. You've been there for me through thick and thin. Through… everything. I can only hope that you will let me continue to stay by your side as your wife. So, Damian Wayne, will you marry me?"

Damian was at a loss for words.

"You beat me to it!" He was mortified. His beloved simply giggled as she stood up.

"So is that a yes, my love?" He pulled her close to him.

"I could never say no to you, habibiti… my answer will always be yes."

Damian Wayne had planned for everything. He had contingency plans for his contingency plans. However, he should've known that he could never anticipate what his beloved would do next. She was an unknown. An unknown variable that he would spend the rest of eternity with. 

"God do I love her." He thought as he kissed her. His fianceé. The love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa gift to my good friend Sunnie!


End file.
